The Star Festival
by Tulaash
Summary: What could happen on the night of the star festival? Princess Peach has invited Mario, Cyndrel, Luigi and the Toad Brigade over to the star festival, but who could possibly wreck it? Novelization of Super Mario Galaxy with my OC. Some stuff has been taken from paratroopaCx's comic.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! I have been meaning to write this fanfic for so long. Anyways, it will have my OC in it, as well as following the original plot of SMG. This first chapter will focus on Cyndrel, my OC. I partially based this fanfic off of a comic version of SMG by paratroopaCx on DeviantArt.**

**Copyright: I own nothing but my OC, Cyndrel. SMG belongs to Nintendo.**

"Come on, sis!" a voice said, shaking Cyndrel. "It's almost night!"Cyndrel slowly sat up to see who it was. It was Red, her brother.

"Why'd you wake me... oh! It's the night of the star festival!" she exclaimed. "Thanks, Red. Want to head to the Mushroom Kingdom with me to see Peach?"

"I can't. I'm heading to the Hall of Origins to spend the night with Arceus. Sorry."

"Well, that's ok. I'm going to head to Peach's castle. See you later, brother!" Cyndrel went and got a great ball, which held Evie, her eevee, and a net. She vanished from the White Castle and appeared at the gate to Toad Town.

"Hello there, Princess Cyn. You here to see Peach?" a guard asked.

"Yup! We're going to be watching the festival together" Cyn replied.

"I hope you have fun!"

"Thank you!" Cyn replied as she got to the castle. The sun was just setting. She knocked on the castle door.

"Cyn!" someone said as she opened the door. It was Princess Peach.

"Peach!" Cyn said as they hugged.

"You're not the only one here. Luigi and the toad brigade are also here!"

"Cool! It'll be nice to see them all again."

"There's an extra bed set up in the guest bedroom I set up for you tonight. Feel free to make yourself at home. I'm going to invite Mario over. I have something to give him."

"Ok" Cyn replied. She went to another room and found Luigi and the Toad Brigade playing some games. "Hey, Luigi, Toad, Geoffrey, Brodie, Dylan and Snoozy.

"Hey, Cyndrel" they all replied back.

"I'm going to make some pizza rolls! Want some?"

"YEAH!" they all replied in unison.

"PIZZA ROLLS FOR EVERYONE!" And with that, she dashed over to the kitchen. Before she entered, she thought about collecting some star bits. "Nah, I'll do that later" she said to herslef and went in to the kitchen to make some pizza rolls.

**So how was the first chapter? I hope it was ok. The pizza rolls are just some random thing I came up with. And as I said earlier, quite a few of the elements have came from paratroopaCx's comic. You should check it out here: art/Super-Mario-Galaxy-Pg-1-314382939**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry about being a bit late on uploading. School is not easy :/ I also had to reupload the 1st chapter due to some typos. Anyways, here's chapter 2! Also, about the cover image, I'm going to make my own in a few weeks. This chapter is focused on Peach.**

**Copyright: I own nothing but Cyndrel, my OC.**

Peach was in her room writing a letter to Mario. "It's no use. They all sound dumb." She tried writing one more letter.

"Dear Mario,

Please come to the castle. I have a present for you.

Love, Peach"

"It'll have to do" she sighed. She ran downstairs and found the mailtoad. "Deliver this to Mario as fast as you can, please."

"Sure thing, princess!" he said.

"Thank you" Peach ran back inside and went on the balcony. There, she saw a little star shaped thing. "Are... are you ok?"

"Where's Mama?" it said.

"I'm not sure who that is... What are you?"

"I'm a luma. I fell off of the Comet Observetory. Do you know where or how I can find Mama?" he said, worried.

"I'm not sure, but I know someone who might. His name is Mario"

"Yay!" he spun around joyfully.

"He'll be here soon. I got him a present I want to give him?"

"A kiss...?" The luma grinned.

"Um... a sno-cone machine..." The pair went back in Peach's room. Peach went in the bathroom and started putting some makeup on.

"So... is he your boyfriend?" the luma grinned again.

"Um... no. We're just... really good friends." Peach stammered. She wasn't sure how to reply to that.

A few minutes later, Peach went out on the balcony. "Hmmf" a muffled voice said. Peach turned around, surprised to see Cyndrel.

"Oh, hey Cyndrel" Peach greeted her sister.

"Tphes pfeza rhols are phelicos" Cyn said as she swallowed.

"Look what I found" Peach held out arms.

"Hi! I'm a luma! Mario's going to help me find Mama" the young luma said, smiling.

"Oh, Mario's coming over now?" Cyn asked.

"Yeah, I'm gonna give him that sno-cone machine I bought him" Peach replied.

"So THAT'S what you bought him..." Cyn said to herself. "I'm sure he'll love it" she said out loud. Suddenly, something hit her head. It was a star bit.

"Can I have that?" the luma said with a puppy dog face.

"Sure. I have no use for it right now." Cyn gave the star bit to the luma. He twirled around in the air. She giggled. "I'll go get my net" Cyn ran back into the castle. Peach smiled to herself.

"This is going to be an awesome night."

**So? How was chapter 2? I had to edit a few things from the draft I have. And the thing with Cyndrel and Peach being sisters is kind of hard to explain. They're not biological sisters, but they consider themselves sisters. And the luma might get a bit more serious later on...*looks at Super Mario Galaxy ending* I'm actually considering writing over 121 chapters. The reason of 121? I'm planning on doing each star as a chapter. I might even do this to SMG2. Who knows?**


End file.
